The Romance Series:Book 2
by Icefox19
Summary: HazelXLion CinderX? BerryX? Book 2 in the romance series. A little spoiler from The Sight, in chapter eight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hazelfeather's POV (Hazelpaw)**

Hazelfeather walked out into the clearing. She was followed by Lionclaw. They went out into the forest. Hazelfeather had a major crush on Lionstorm. She watched as Lionclaw caught a thrush. He slid forward silently and just as he was going to pounce, the undergrowth rustle.

Startled, the thrush shot off. Lionclaw let put a hiss of frustration were the thrush disappeared and Hazelfeather shot after it. She realized that doing this and catching it would make him happy. Catching up to the thrush in four bounds she pounced.

Running back with the limp thrush in her mouth, she got back to the clearing where Lionstorm was waiting.

"Thanks, Hazelfeather!" Lionclaw purred. He flicked her ear with her tail. She could feel her fur and ears turn hot.

"Do you want to share fresh-kill with me?" Lionclaw asked Hazelfeather. They hadn't eaten breakfast yet that morning.

"Sure!" Hazelfeather replied happily. She watched Icepaw stalk a thrush.

Lionclaw's POV

Icepaw was watching Lionclaw and said,

"What about me, you're going to take her? She's stupid." Icepaw said scornfully. (Ohh, Someone's got a crush on the golden warrior! : P)

_I hope Hazelfeather didn't hear that. _Lionclaw thought.

Then, he saw her ears flick. He took Icepaw out into a smaller clearing.

"Listen, it's normal for an apprentice to have a crush on their mentor, but I love Hazelfeather, maybe, if I have kits with her, one will be a golden tom, if so we'll name him Lionkit, you can have him alright? StarClan put a little bit f their and the parents spirit in them, he'll be just like me, alright?" He told Icepaw.

That seemed to satisfy her. "Sure." She said happily.

"Now get hunting." He told her with an affectionate flick on the ear.

Lionclaw walked back to where Hazelfeather was, and nearly collided with her.

"You handled that well." Lionclaw felt his fur flush.

"You h-heard that?" He asked nervously.

She nodded. "The whole thing." Her face was in a frown.

"What do you think about it?" He asked her.

Her face brightened. "It's brilliant. Okay, who ever catches the most fresh-kill decides what we do this after noon." Hazelfeather explained.

"Okay." He said.

Hazelfeather's POV

She was in the woods, her mouth open for any scent of prey. She, then, smelled an unfamiliar scent. She watched from in a thorn bush, so whoever they were wouldn't see her. Seeing a smoky cat on the far side of the clearing, she crept to the cat.

"What are you doing on a ThunderClan territory?" Hazelfeather growled.

The cat looked terrified. 'Um, I-I've come to s-see D-Daisy. U-um, my name i-is Smoky. I-I'm from the horseplace. I-I, hey, you're Sorrel, what was her name, Sorrelface, no, Sorrelt, that's right, Sorreltail's little kit aren't you?"

Yeah, how did you know?" Hazelfeather asked, all signs of aggression gone.

"Well, Daisy came back and told me about how she kitted during the badger attack. I'm glad to see you're okay. You're Hazelpaw, right?"

"Actually, I'm a warrior now, my name's Hazelfeather. I'll take you to Daisy."


	2. Acceptance

Hazelfeather walked through the forest. Smoky was at her flank. She watched him walk and noticed how muscular he was for living in a barn.

"What brings you to ThunderClan?" Hazelfeather asked him trying to make a conversation.

"Well, I was hoping to bring Daisy back. I miss the kits running around the barn and plus, well, Floss went of with another cat, so I've been really lonely."

Hazelfeather felt really uncomfortable. Smoky didn't know that Daisy had Spiderleg's kits.

"Well, the thing is, well, she h-had S-Spiderleg's, um, kits." Hazelfeather told him nervously. She didn't know how he would take it.

His face fell, and his tail drooped. "Oh. Well, maybe I'd better leave."

For some reason she didn't want him to leave. "No, Firestar will let you into the clan. if you're lonely at the barn you could live with us. You would learn how to fight and how to hunt. You could visit Daisy and t-the kits." Hazelfeather told him.

"Maybe, I'll try for a night or two." He glanced up to see Hazelfeather's eyes shining with excitement. "But I'm not promising anything." He finished.

Hazelfeather padded up into the camp. Some surprised mews came from Stormfur and Brook who were sharing tongues on the far side of the clearing.

"Come on, let's go to Daisy." Hazelfeather mewed seeing his fur bristle at so many cats being around.

Hazelfeather showed the way into the nursery.

"Smoky?!" The surprised mew of Daisy came from the far side of the nursery.

"Yes, Daisy?" Smoky answered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him cooly.

"I came to bring you back. But I see you're occupied with other cats." He pointed his tail at her kits.

"Oh, Smoky, come meet Rosekit and Toadkit. These are Spiderleg's kit."

"So I've heard." Smoky mewed back. Daisy curled defensively around her kits.

"I'm not going to hurt them, I just want you to come back. Floss left with another cat and without you and the kits, I'm lonely." The sadness in his voice must have hit Daisy hard in a soft spot, because she flinched.

'Well, I can't come back, _my _ kits are here and I don't want to leave my warriors." She said.

"Fine, suit yourself." Smoky growled and stalked out of the nursery with his head and tail drooping.

"Wait, Smoky, wait for me. I need to talk to you." She took her kits to Millie and followed him. She took him behind the nursery.

"Smoky, my old life is over. I still love you, but _this _is my life now. You should join."

"Okay, I'll talk to Firestar."


	3. Don't forget me!

Hazelfeather took Smoky to meet with the flame-colored tom.

"Firestar!" Hazelfeather called from the entrance.

"Come in." Came the reply of Sandstorm.

Hazelfeather walked in with Smoky be her side.

"Um, Smoky from the horseplace, he wants to join because he, um, wants to be closer to Daisy and Floss, the other horseplace cat, left. He wanted to come where Daisy was and was hoping to stay in ThunderClan." Hazelfeather finished. She looked at Firestar to see him slowly nodding his head.

Yes, I see. Well, let me call a meeting. He can stay as far as I'm concerned." Firestar decided.

"Thank you, Firestar." Smoky thanked Firestar, while coming to stand beside Hazelfeather.

Lionclaw's POV

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me at the HighRock for a clan meeting!" Firestar's summons got Lionclaw out of his nest. He had had a peaceful sleep.

"Smoky, the horseplace cat, has asked to join the clan. I have decided to let him. Floss left and he would like to be closer to Daisy."

Yowls of agreement came from the clearing below. Lionclaw looked for Hazelfeather. She was sitting beside the smoky tom and she was looking proud as if he was her own son.

"Now, Smoky, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The tom replied.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your name, from this day until her receives his warrior name, he shall be known as Smokepaw, his mentor will be Stormfur, with the help of Brook. Then, I have spoken with Daisy, her kits are six moons. I have decided they will be apprentices. Toadkit, Rosekit, Daisy, please step forward. From this day until they receive their warrior names, Toadkit will now be Toadpaw, Rosekit will now be Rosepaw their mentors will be, Toadpaw's mentor will be Ashfur, you have done well with Lionclaw, pass all you know to this apprentice. Rosepaw, your mentor will be Birchfall, you're an experienced warrior, I trust you to pass down all you know to this apprentice."

"Daisy, step forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Daisypaw, your mentor will be Whitewing, like Birchfall you are an experienced warrior, I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Daisypaw."

"Daisypaw! Toadpaw! Rosepaw! Smokepaw! Daisypaw! Toadpaw! Rosepaw! Smokepaw!"

"Father!" Berrybush called and raced over to Smokepaw.

"Berrykit! It's great to see you!"

"Father, I'm a warrior now, I'm Berrybush. All the other apprentices are warriors too. That's Mousewhisker." Berrybush said pointing to a gray and white tom. "Hazelfeather, the small gray and white she-cat, Cinderash, the gray tabby over there. Honeydew, the light brown tabby, Poppyseed, the tortoiseshell. Lionclaw, the golden tabby, Hollytail, the black she-cat with green eyes, Jayfeather the gray tabby, he's a medicine cat because he's blind, he's also hotheaded."

"I heard that!" Sounded a good natured growl from the medicine den.

"Then, that's Nightmoon, the dark black she-cat, her eyes are neon silver. The apprentices are Icepaw, Toadpaw, Rosepaw, you, mom, Foxpaw also. The warriors are, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Ashfur, Spiderleg, Brook, Stormfur, Whitewing, Birchfall, Graystripe, Millie. The elders, Longtail and Mousefur. But, then, there's Leafpool our medicine cat and of course, Firestar."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Lionclaw heard some one yell from outside the thorn tunnel.


	4. It's Ravenpaw!

_Hey, don't forget about me!" Lionclaw heard someone call from outside the tunnel._

Then, a sleek black pelt slipped in through the thorn tunnel. "Ravenpaw!" Came the surprised mew from Firestar's den.

"Firestar! I came wanting to join the clan. I miss all my friend. Sandstorm, Graystripe, Stormfur!? What are you doing here?"

Stormfur came to stand by his father. "There has been trouble where I come from at the tribes. Then," He looked at Firestar. Firestar nodded and Stormfur jumped on the HighRock.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I am here because when I went back to RiverClan, you heard Mothwing's prophecy, right? Well, Hawkfrost defined it as two things that need to be out. He meant me and Brook. He got me mad and I attacked him. Then, he faked being hurt. I was sent away and Brook followed. Then, I talked to Mistyfoot. She had a pretty good reason why Hawkfrost did that. She said it was because he knew that when she became leader, she would make me her successor as deputy."

"So, that's is the story of why I'm back here. Thanks, to Brambleclaw, I would never had a place to stay."

Firestar said, "Thank you, Stormfur. Ravenpaw, what brings you here?" He asked the loner.

"I-I want to join the clan. I followed Smoky when I realized that I could smell ThunderClan. SO then, I saw Hazelpaw take him to camp. I thought I could join, that is if you'd let me."

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" The clan showed their opinion by chanting his name. Most everyone wanted him, but Ashfur wasn't happy.

Squirrelflight was beside Brambleclaw talking urgently to him. When he nodded, she walked over to Ashfur.

"Come on, Ashfur. Lighten up." She gave a good natured growl and butted his shoulder. He growled and bared his teeth at her.

"Ashfur, I'm not scared of you. I thought I was in love with you, yes, but I also thought it was Brambleclaw. Leafpool went out in a late night collecting and she saw paw steps of stars on the lake. The bodies were me and Brambleclaw."

Ashfur continued to bare hi teeth.

"I tried. Go after Whitewing, she has a crush on you." Squirrelflight walked away and looked back to see Ashfur walking to Whitewing.

Hazelfeather's POV

"Firestar, I would like to request a name for Ravenpaw."

"Go ahead." Firestar decided.

"I would like to request Raventalon. He has known lot in his life but he fought fiercely in the BloodClan battle. He was like and Eagle's talon ripping through cats. I request Raventalon."

"Of course, I'll have that name." Ravenpaw announced proudly.

"Thank you, Raventalon. Raventalon! Raventalon! Raventalon!" Raventalon walked and sat down beside Honeydew, speaking softly to her he said, "You know your fur is a honey color and so soft. You want to curl up with me tonight?"

She nodded excitedly. Honeydew heard stories about Raventalon's adventures and the murder of Redtail. She said she had liked him from the start because he sounded so cute. They would make a good couple. (I put up the RavenXHoney feelings too fast but I want this book to be about HazelXLion)

"Hey, Lionclaw, fancy hunting with me?" Hazelfeather asked Lionclaw.

"Sure!"

Hazelfeather walked out into the forest Lionclaw close behind. She took him to the abandoned twoleg nest. She took him into the the nest and wound her slender body around his. She lifted her chin happily as he slipped under it and they pressed together. He laid her down and groomed her fur until it was shining. Purrs rumbled from her chest.

She would her slender body around his again and he said, "I love you, Hazelfeather. I always have. I couldn't believe when you said that you liked me too. But I never thought I'd get this much luck."

Hazelfeather ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I truly didn't think it would either. Lionclaw if I wasn't born, who wold you go after. Remember, if I wasn't born, neither were my siblings."

"Probably, Nightmoon. I've always had something with her, something special, but without you, I wouldn't be the warrior I am now."

Hazelfeather felt as if she couldn't be happier. They caught loads and went they went back to camp, Hazelfeather went back to the medicine den.

"You're officially pregnant." Hazelfeather heard Jayfeather mew to...


	5. Pregnant

_"You're officially pregnant." Hazelfeather heard Jayfeather say too..._

Honeydew!

"What are you doing here?" Hazelfeather hissed at Honeydew.

'What does it sound like. Getting checked for kits. And might I ask what _you_are doing here?" She stood there waiting for an answer.

"I'm doing the same." Hazelfeather sighed.

"Lionclaw?"

Hazelfeather nodded. "Raventalon?"

"Yeah. He is so dreamy." Honeydew said.

"Maybe." Hazelfeather walked over to Jayfeather who snorted annoyed.

"I want you to lay down for me. Now stretch out for me." Jayfeather sounded calmer.

"Yeah, just as I thought. You are."

"Thanks, Jayfeather." Hazelfeather licked the top of his ear.

"Lionclaw, Raventalon!" The sisters called to their mates.

"Yeah?" They answered.

"We're pregnant." Lionlcaw and Raventalon looked at each other and fainted.

"Well, that went well." Hazelfeather cracked a joke.

Beside her, Honeydew was laughing.

I know this one was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I think I'll go onto Cinderash and Berrybush.


	6. AN

**Sorry, I haven't updated. I was grounde for two weeks and ony got let off Friday. I'll work extra hard and if I don't get three chapters in by Friday, I'll give everyone the plushies of all the cats in ThunderClan!**

**Silversparrow19**


	7. Fight!

Cinderash woke up beside Berrybush. She remembered falling asleep alone but then, she remembered hearing him come in and lay next to her.

"Wake up, lazy-butt." Cinderash mewed to Berrybush. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the entrance of he den.

"Hey, Hey, I'm awake." Berrybush butts his head under her jaw. She smiles and then walked out of the den. Berrybush watched her go and then shook himself.

Walking out into the clearing, he blinks in the sunlight. Running to the fresh-kill pile he grabbed a rabbit and dragged it to Cinderash.

"Will you share with me?" He asked her.

"Sure." She told him. Just then, Thornclaw ran into the camp all bloody yelling,

"ShadowClan are attacking! ShadowClan are attacking!" Firestar ran from his den.

"Thornclaw, go to Leafpool. The apprentices will stay here. Elders and Queens into the nursery. Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Mousewhisker and Hazelfeather, Nightmoon, Cinderash, Berrybush and Raventalon! Come with me and go fight ShadowClan."

Cinderash ran down toward the fighting. She ran into battle and rammed into Russetfur. She raked her claws down Russetfur's side and then, felt pain in her tail. Turning around she raked her claws on Russetfur's head. Then, she jumped into the air and landed on a confused rusty-red back.

She pinned Russetfur down and bit into her scruff. She watched as Russetfur limped away back to camp. She looked around and saw that Raventalon was fighting with Blackstar.

She ran over to him and struck Blackstar in the back of the head. Raventalon gave a nod of thanks and ran off to help Whitewing, who was on patrol. She raked her claws down his stomach, side and bit on his throat. In the wound, his blood welled up and he went limp. She held him down because she wasn't sure if he was loosing a life or not. Then, he jerked and started to breathe again.

"You no good dirty rotten lump of foxdung!" Cinderash flinched back and Blackstar took his advantage point. He threw his jet-black paw at the side of her head with a well aimed blow. Hitting his target, he was thrown to a rock and knocked unconscious.

When Cinderash awoke, she was not in a den, she was not in camp. She looked around and saw another cat in the clearing. She stood up and stared at the cat.

**Who is the cat there?**


	8. Blackclaw

"Who are you?" Cinderash called. The stranger didn't answer. She smelled the air. He, or she, smelled of RiverClan.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

The stranger stepped forward and the moonlight shone on his pelt turning it to silver.

"I am Blackclaw, former warrior of RiverClan, and you are my mate."

"_What?" _Cinderash screeched.

"Yes, and now we have kits." Cinderash jumped up and tried to make a run for it, but Blackclaw ran forward and jumped on her. He pushed her down to the ground, and rubbed his stomach against her back. Then, he rubbed his back against her jaw and wound his body around her.

Cinderash slipped her claws out and slashed his nose open. She ran for cover at the ThunderClan camp.

"Help me!" She gasped as she ran into camp. Firestar bounded silently down the rocks to comfort her.

"It's okay, Cinderash, it's okay. You can tell me what's wrong if you want to." She didn't realize it, but she was being taken t the Medicine cats' den.

"Leafpool!" Firestar called softly as to not awaken her son. (Jaypaw)

"Yes, Firestar?" Leafpool answered.

"Will you give Cinderash here some poppyseeds? She came back and was softly screaming 'Help me!' I think you should keep her in your den for a few days."

"Yes, Firestar." Leafpool was half- listening, she was to busy checking over Cinderash.

"Thank you." Cinderash murmured to Leafpool.

Leafpool gave Cinderash some poppyseed, then led her to the secret den in the back of the camp.

"Now, Cinderash," Leafpool scolded sternly. "Why do you smell of RiverClan and crowfood? I can't really put my paw on it, but isn't that Blackclaw's stench?" Leafpool asked.

Cinderash nodded.

"What were you doing with him?"

"What makes you think I did anything with him?"

"I smell him on you." Leafpool answered simply.

Cinderash couldn't hold it in any longer. "We were in battle with ShadowClan, and then, Blackstar hit my head and I slammed against a rock. Then, I woke up in a clearing and Blackclaw was sitting across from me. Then, he... he..." Cinderash couldn't bring herself to tell Leafpool.

Her eye lids were heavy so she closed them, only meaning to rest them, but within seconds was asleep.


	9. My Fault?

Cinderash woke to voices three days later. She'd been let out and Blackclaw found her. She listened closely and heard Firestar, as well as Leafpool and Jaypaw.

"She said that?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, it was Blackclaw. Remember Leopardstar said that he was exiled. She never said what for, but he's the same cat."

"But why would he be here?"

"I have no idea but we'd better be quiet, Cinderash is awake." Cinderash heard Jaypaw whisper. Firestar walked into the den with Sorreltail by her side. and sat beside Cinderash.

"Hi mother." Cinderash said.

"What did he do to you?" Firestar asked her.

"I can't tell. He's everywhere." Cinderash said, as if in a trance.

"What can't you tell?" Sorreltail asked softly.

"You wouldn't understand." Cinderash told her mother.

"I think we would understand.' Brackenfur said as he walked in. "What did he do to you?" Brackenfur asked gently sitting beside Sorreltail.

"He.. he raped me." Cinderash sat forward and cried by her parents, as her mother gasped.

"How many times?" Firestar asked, surprise in her voice.

"Five.' Cinderash sobbed. She heard a gasp outside the den and walked out to find Berrybush there. He looked angry.

"How could you?" He hissed at her.

"How could I what?" Cinderash asked him.

"Let Blackclaw?"

"You think this is my fault?!" Cinderash asked in disbelief. They stood nose to nose pelts bristling and tails fluffed out.

**Berrybush is mean! What's next? Only I know that! Mwah ha ha ha ha!**


	10. Remember?

_"You think this is my fault?!" Cinderash asked Berrybush in disbelief._

"Of course I don't think this your fault. All I'm saying is, why couldn't you fight him off? I mean, why did you let him do that to you?"

Cinderash looked away suddenly nervous.

"I didn't fight him off because he had me pushed to the ground. My paws are still sore from how hard he pushed."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Berrybush looked at her. She looked into her eyes and realized how much she loved him.

"Come with me." Cinderash told Berrybush. She took him into the secret den and sat down.

"You do realize how much you just hurt me, don't you?" Cinderash asked him.

"Of course not, how could I? I'm not a mind reader." He retorted.

"You broke my heart in two. Despite that, I still love you, whether you believe e or not. I have from the beginning. But I think you should go to my sister. She loved you first, you liked her first and she loves you, a lot." She added as he hesitated.

"I know, but I love you." Berrybush complained.

"True, but think about who you really love. A stubborn fool, or a sweet calm she-cat?"

"A sweet calm she-cat."

"Exactly, that's not me." Berrybush's eyes widened.

"Remember when Honeydew got hurt? I was stubborn, wasn't I?"

Berrybush nodded.

"Then, you know what I mean."

**Who will he choose? Cinderash or Honeydew?**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys. I've realized just how incredibly stupid my "Romance Series" books are. Granted I was only about 12 when I wrote them, they're still really stupid. Having said that, I think I might go back and redo them. Put together a story line, have an actual summary, make up some new characters and work out all the books and kinks before updating. This may take a while since there are 4 or 5 books with 10 or so chapters each, but I think I can do it. I'm on Thanksgiving break right now but am grounded, so it will be awhile till I update. Having said that, I will write them out and type them up later. I'm soo sorry for not updating for awhile. To be honest, I completely forgot I had this account until my cousin asked me why I hadn't updated in forever. I'll do my best to put chapters up and I'll work as quickly as possible. Thanks for being patient and still reading this. It means a lot :)

~Icefox19 ( kingofswagsgirl)


End file.
